makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Shantae
Bio Shantae is a half-genie, and the guardian of Scuttle Town. Shantae works tirelessly to thwart the plans of the nefarious lady-pirate, Risky Boots or other forces that threatens the town. She is young and somewhat naïve but her strong sense of justice drive her to help people in need. Movelist Skill Cards *Belly Dance Spin: Shantae dances and does a forward spin, hitting the opponent multiple times. *Fireball: Shantae will launch a fireball from her hands, going either straight at two different speeds (L and M) or at an upward angle (H) when on the ground. This attack can be used in the air as well, being able to be aimed in two different directions. *Thunder Puff: Shantae will summon a Thunder puff that will float up into the air and strike down a bolt of lightning. She can either summon it in front of her (L) at an upward angle (M) or directly above her (H). *Pike Ball: A protective move, Shantae will quickly spin a pike ball around her body to knock back enemies that are getting too close. *Hair Shield: Shantae's counter ability, being able to counter low attacks (Light) normal attacks (Medium) or projectiles (Heavy) using her long ponytail and using a grab and kick motion. She counters projectiles with a projectile of her own, an undodgeable fireball that's guaranteed a hit once the opponent hits her during this counter. *Monkey Bullet: Shantae transforms into her monkey form and quickly dashes from one side of the screen to the other, causing damage to the opponent if they happen to get in her way as she does so. *Spitfire Launch (Costs half a spell card bar): An upgraded version of her fireball technique, Shantae will launch three larger fireballs, all at the same time, going in three different directions. This costs half a Spell Card bar to use. *Crash Puff (Costs half a spell card bar): An upgraded version of her Thunder Puff technique, Shantae will summon a Crush puff onto the field, causing an explosion and a wall bounce to any opponent within close proximity of the attack when it's activated. *Super Pike Ball (Costs half a spell card bar): An upgraded version of her Pike ball attack, Shantae will summon a super pike ball that will spin several times around her at quick speeds, causing damage to anyone within its proximity of damage range. Spell Cards *Fire Blast: Shantae launches a barrage of flame at the opponent. *Elephant Charge: Shantae transforms in her elephant form and will rush across the screen, doing multiple hits to the opponent before sending them flying into the wall. Last Word *She’s got the moves: Shantae performs a very fast belly dance spin into the opponent and if she connencts, She transforms into her harpy form and claws them several times before turning into her mermaid form riding on a wave, smacking them with her tail fin and swats them away. Then as she's over the opponent, she'll grab them then transform into her elephant form, bringing them down into the ground for a final smash of damage as she then does a small dance afterwards, ending the attack. Misc. *Battle Intro: A small monkey will leap onto the stage before transforming into Shantae. She then says “Careful, my hair’s not just for show!” *Taunt: She flips her hair around and says “Too much for you?” *Victory Pose: She shakes her hips and says “Looks like Sequin Land is safe once again!” Winning Quotes The world will never be rid of Evil. And that’s why I keep fighting! You've just been burned by my fiery dancing passion! You could teach me some new moves! Let's dance together again! Good fighting. I guess Bolo would be proud of me. Vs. Self: We have the same rhythm! It was easy to match you! Vs. Felicia: Thanks for the dance moves! Let's do it again sometime! Vs. Kokoro: ...It's so hard to tell if my moves are even affecting you because you're so emotionless. Vs. BB Hood: Greed will get you bruises! Vs. Reimu: What? Were all those stories of your skills just a fake? Vs. Dante: Sorry buddy, but I’m only Half Genie. I can’t grant wishes. Vs. Tron: Are you sure you're not related to Risky Boots? You two are like almost identical in motive! Vs. Amaterasu: Goddess of the Sun, I thank you for your guidance. Vs. Ruby Heart: Sorry about that. I don’t really have a good history with pirates. Vs. M. Bison, Wesker, Dr. Wily, Firebrand, Shinki, Seija and Mima: That smell... You smell like a really bad guy! Get away from me! Vs. Marisa, Alice and Patchouli: As you can see, I ain’t too bad with magic myself. Vs. Ryu and Ken: Whoa, you came here barefooted!? What's up with all you karate dudes going around with no shoes on…. Vs. Chun Li: Whew! I could barely keep up with your speed, but thankfully I have youth to back me up! Tee-hee! Vs. Kaguya and Tenshi: You sure have a serious princess complex going on for someone so old! I'm not jealous of you one bit! Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Dan: Wow, you're even dumber than Bolo...that's a real low. Vs. Hsien-Ko: I've had a zombie friend time ago, well, until she betrayed me, of course..... Vs. Megaman, Batsu, Nero, Captain Commando, Arthur, Saki, Gene and Soki: I can tell that you got a real sense of justice! Vs. Asura: Whoa, whoa, stop with the mood swings, will ya? You gotta learn how to control that temper of yours! Vs. Akuma: You hate beans, right? I mean, you are a demon after all, and I hear your kind is scared of them. Vs. Sanae: What do you mean the way I dress should be a crime? Vs. Cammy: If you’re having fun, you should smile more! Vs. Anakaris: Sorry, but I don't dance for just anybody. Vs. Murasa: I’d really hate to be on a ship with you around. Vs. Nick: Maybe the zombies wouldn’t be chasing you if you didn’t smell like car oil. Vs. Seiga: If you’re really doing this for others, why do you have to control them? Ending (Shantae is about to confront Risky Boots.) Risky Boots: Well, well, well. If it isn’t Shantae. Here to foil my plans again? Shantae: Of course! You will not win as long as I’m around! Risky Boots: Ha! You think you can take me and my crew on by yourself?! Shantae: Oh no, because….. (She gets accompanied by Megaman, Viewtiful Joe, Chun Li, Reimu, Sanae, and Marisa. Shantae: …I got some friends to help me! You guys ready for this? Viewtiful Joe: Yes Ma’am! The most awesomest hero is at your service! Reimu: It’s my duty as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden to resolve all inncidents! Megaman: As long as evil exists, I will not give up my fight for peace! Chun Li: Risky Boots, you and your lackeys are under arrest! Sanae: The goddesses will surely give us a miraculous victory! Marisa: Wow! Everyone's hyped and raring to go! Just tell us when, Shantae! Shantae: Thanks, Guys! Risky Boots, this is the end for you! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom